


I Don't Like You, Like You Like Me

by Izzabliz



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Gay, Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzabliz/pseuds/Izzabliz
Summary: This is my second fanfiction, I'm planning on making it longer with more then one chapter. I hope you like it, feel free to comment!





	I Don't Like You, Like You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction, I'm planning on making it longer with more then one chapter. I hope you like it, feel free to comment!

Peter and Wade have gone to the same school for almost about 4 years now. Peter and Wade are both 18, but Wade is older by a few months. It’s their last year of highschool. The two boys aren’t friends, but they pass each other in the hallways during passing period, lunch, and brunch. They see each other so often that Peter is starting to get a bit suspicious, like maybe Wade purposely runs into him. Peter has a small crush on Wade, he likes his sharp jawline and muscles but he never talked to him before, never heard his voice. They also patrol together, well as their secret identity. Peter isn’t fond of the Deadpool version of him, he doesn’t like his excessive flirting and well… the fact that he kills people. Peter always try to not hurt someone even if they’re bad. So, Peter made a deal with him that they could only hang out and patrol if Wade doesn’t hurt or kill people. He didn’t like hanging out with Wade to much, but he need the extra help. The two boys don’t know each other’s secret identities. 

When Peter was 16 years old, Aunt May died of old age, she was 72 years old. Peter had no one to go to, there was no one to take care of him, there was no other option except for Tony Stark. Tony and Peter worked together because Tony would make his suits. Since it wasn’t legal for him to live on his own yet, he needed someone to adopt him. So, Tony Stark adopted him along with Doctor Strange. The two adults were only married for a few months at that time.

 

-

After school Peter goes to a coffee shop, a few blocks away from his school, to do his homework. He gets a coffee and gets his computer out once he settles at a table. He starts his homework, and it should only take about 1 to 2 hours to finish it. The coffee shop is packed there but he managed to find a spot that has two seats, one in front of him and one that has his back against a wall. This table was the last in the coffee shop.

“Can I sit here?” a familiar voice says

“Uhh yeah sure,” Peter looks up from the computer and notices who it was and almost spat his coffee. 

“I’m Deadpool, nice to meet you!” He held out his hand.

“I’m Peter.” He says quietly and leaves his hand hanging

“Peter, I like it, I’m going to call you Pete for short,” Wade puts down his hand.

“Please don’t call me that, I’m not looking for a conversation, I have homewo-”

“Okay, Pete. Y’know, you remind me of someone, you sound like-.”

“That’s great. Look, I’ve got homework, like I keep trying to say, and it’s due tomorrow can you please give me peace?” Peter says, not allowing him to finish his sentence.

“You seem grumpy today, was there a girl that turned you down?”

“Look, I’m just going to leave, I have a lot of homework to do so I’ve got to go. Have a nice day.”

“Oh come on, can’t stay for awhile? I just want to chat.” 

“No!”

Peter stands up, he puts his laptop back in his backpack, and grabs his coffee and heads for the door. Wade gets up as well and heads for Peter. Peter pushes tries to push him away but Wade steps in front of the door to stop him.  
3  
“Look, Deadpool, please leave me alone, I’m not looking for a conversation. Please leave me alone.” Peter looks down and looks back up at Wade. He moves side to side and tries to get outside the door he’s blocking.

“Oh come on, your no fun.” Wade pouts

“And you’re being annoying.” Peter pushes him will full force and gets outside and walks fast. Wade comes after to him and walks next to him following him. “Dude just leave me alone! I don’t even know you.”

“Yeah you do, we just met and I’m pretty much famous.”

“Yeah, famous for killing people. Just leave me alone, or i’ll call my dad, Tony Stark.”  
“Okay fine, I’ll leave you alone.” Wade started walking the other way and just looked at the ground. He just wanted to connect with Peter so that Peter and Wade could know more about Peter so they could connect at school.

“Thank you, finally.” Peter arrived home in a few minutes, Tony up in his lab when jarvis notified him that Peter came home. Peter rushed to his room so he could get his homework done before he needs to patrol. He wasn’t to thrilled about seeing Wade again, but he had to do his job as Spiderman. 

“Oh hey kid, you got coffee? And you didn’t bring me one” Tony opened Peter’s bedroom door and looked at the coffee next to his computer.

“Yeah, I was having a peaceful time doing homework and guess who decided to show up?” Peter said angrily

“Who?”

“Deadpool.”

“I thought you were fine with him.”

“No I’m not, I only use him when I need help with patrolling.”

“Oh, alright.” 

“Well I still got homework, I need to be done before it’s time to leave.”

“I’ll leave you alone.”

“Thank you”

After when Peter gets his homework done he heads towards a building he meets Wade on, they always meet on the same building and usually always at 5 o’clock, and they have dinner while patrolling. He doesn’t see Wade on the rooftop as he gets close, Wade is always there before him. He starts to feel a tingle running down his spine telling someone is going to jump on him. He kept swinging, ignoring his spider sense.

“Ahh!” Peter screams as he lets go of his web from shock and he almost fell until he caught himself. 

“Hey spidey!” Wade whispers in his ear.

“Get off.”

“No.”

“Get off of me, I said.” 

“I will, when we land.”

Peter sighs. They land on the original building they meet on, Peter shoves Wade off of him. Peter was salty with him at this moment. Not just because he jumped on Peter, but also because of the coffee shop. He wanted tell him that he didn’t want Wade with him then, and just leave him alone, but he’s spiderman right now, not Peter. He was a little nervous when Wade saw him as Peter because he’d thought he would be recognized by his voice. He can’t let anyone know his secret identity, especially Wade, Wade is a big blabbermouth. 

“Hey, you remind me of this kid I saw at the coffee shop today,” Wade said

“That’s good for you,” Peter spat.

“He was cute, really cute. He had short brown curly hair and had brown eyes, and damn he has a pretty face. I didn’t get to have a real conversation with him. He was doing his homework on the computer and kept telling me to shut up but I just couldn’t. I just wanted to talk to him! He even walked out on me, can’t you believe that. I found out his dad is Tony stark, who's your dad is it also Tony Stark? Do you know the kid, I only know his name is Pete.” 

Peter chuckled, he blushed when Wade said he was cute. He’s happy Wade can’t see his face right now. But he was still mad at him “Well, maybe you’ve shouldn’t have kept trying to talk to him. He was probably enjoying his time doing homework before you came. Also, no, I just work with Tony Stark, he makes my suits” Peter is standing and crossing his arms while Wade is sitting on the edge of the building. He is swinging his legs like a child.

“Cool! I should’ve bought him a coffee.”

“Wait. Hold a second. My spider sense is going off. I think a bank is getting robbed.” Peter swung off the building and was getting closer, he gets close enough to hear the alarms.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon!” Wade yelled knowing he can’t be heard by Peter.

Peter landed there were police cars rolling in and people videotaping it. He started making a plan, he thought how he should engaged. There were some robbers in the building with hostages, and he was guessing that there were some in the safe getting cash. There was a little boy that was clinging to his mother, the mother was holding the little boy close to her. They were all sitting against one wall with 3 guys pointing guns at them. One guy was standing in the room telling the police, on the other side of the broken shot down windows, to stay back and if they move the people will be shot with no hesitation.

“What’s the plan?” Wade says with a breath in between each word and his hands on his bent knees. 

“We come in from a back door and you will shoot down the doorknob if it’s locked. We go down and check the safe to see if there are people down in the safe and we-” Peter responds as Wade catches his breath

“And we shoot them, got it.”

“Wade no! You promised you wouldn’t kill people! I wasn’t done explaining the plain!”

“You’re no fun, I’m going.”

Wade runs dashing behind the police cars. He makes sure that no one sees him. When he arrives at the back of the bank, he locates the back door, turning the handle both ways, and shoots it.

“Wade no! Stop don’t kill them, I swear!” Peter whisper yells.

“I’m going in, follow behind me.”

Wade goes down the back hallway, there’s a door that had a code, it’s hacked and opened. He pushes the door open to stairs traveling down. He goes down the stairs to find a large circular door that is opened, there’s a hostage with a cloth in her mouth, and her hands tied, next to the large door. Taking his finger and putting on his lip, Wade shushes the lady. Peter puts a hand on Wade’s shoulder and pulling him away and turning his head to Peter and mouths “don’t you dare kill anyone” and points a finger at him as he’s saying it.

“Oh hello, boys! Having fun?” Wade’s leaning on the large doorway. 

“Shoot him!” One of the guys said.

They shoot Wade and there’s bullet holes all over his body. He waits with a blank stare. The robbers start shooting at him again. They kept pulling the trigger and all that came out of it was clicking.

“Someone didn’t count,” Wade said

“How are you not dead?!” One guy shouted.

“Shouldn’t you know me already? I’m a merk that goes by Deadpool, I kill people, and I have awesome healing powers. It’s practically impossible for me to die.”

Peter pops up behind Wade and he shot a web at the guy closest to him, flung himself and the robber got a kick in the face. He shot two webs and took the guns out of their hands’, then he webbed their hands together. Peter then turned around to look at Wade standing there. His wounds fully healed.

“Aww this is no fun” Wade shot his gun a few times and all three of the guys were dead in seconds.

“Wade! How could do this, I told you not to kill people! The whole world could think is was me who killed them!” Peter shakes his head at Wade. 

“But they’re bad!”

“Who cares! You better stay here until I get back, okay?” 

“You don’t want help?”

Peter doesn’t respond and storms out of the safe room and helps the poor hostage up and unties her hands, she worked at the safe and he assumed she was the one who gave the guys the code. He tells the woman to stay there until he’s done with helping the people up on the top floor, and he will come down to help her. He walks into the first floor low to the ground and really quiet. He crawls onto the ceiling. He tells the people to stay still and quiet. He shoots two webs at two of the robbers’ guns as quickly so he can shoot at the other guns. He leaves the four guns hanging after shooting two more webs. He jumps down and starts kicking and punching the robbers. Peter stuck one guy in a corner with his hands tied so he can work on his friends. He then tied all of their hands together and pushed the 4 men to the police. Peter then tells the ambulance that Wade shot three Robbers and are dead. He goes back down to the safe, tells the woman she’s free to go and he doesn’t see Wade there.

“Damnit! Where’d he go?!” Peter shouted out loud.

“Right here baby boy,” Wade is leaning on a wall next to the doorway.

“Good, because I need you to explain to me why you killed the men!” Peter walks over to him and kicks him in the balls.

“Oh damn… I deserved that,” Wade fell down to the ground holding his balls. 

“Explain, now!”

“Haven’t I explained before? Because they’re bad people. If I don’t kill them now, they will probably break out of prison, go rob some more and do other bad things. I can’t risk innocent people getting hurt. So it’s easier to end their life now then later.”

“Okay, I see where you’re coming from. But still, it’s never, EVER okay to kill people, even if they’re bad people. I’m still disappointed in you, I thought you learned from what I’ve told you before.”

“So no dinner? I had something special planned today.”

“No! I’m mad. I don’t want to see you for a while.” Peter then ran off and out of the building and swung back to stark tower. People yelled wanting a interview with him. When Peter got home he stormed into his bedroom and took off his suit and hopped on his bed and went on his phone until he heard a knock on the door.  
“Come in,” Peter says

“Hey buddy, you alright? You’re home early,” Doctor strange said.

Peter looked up from his phone and glanced at his dad. 

“Hey, what’s wrong.” He walked over to Peter’s bed and sat down.

“It’s probably going to be on the news later. but Deadpool killed three people and I told him not to.”

“Aww, what are you going to do?”

“Take a break from him and not going to talk to him until I feel like not doing that I guess.”

“Hey, it’ll get better.”

“I’m just so mad at him!”

“I’m Sorry, what would you want for dinner?”

“I don’t feel like dinner.”

“Alright then. I’m just going to order a pizza, grab some if you change your mind.”

“Thanks, pops.”

Peter checks his phone. He browses the internet and finds the news of what happened, it showed clips of him webbing the guns to the ceiling and saving the hostages. One of the witnesses was being interviewed and it was the one by the safe. She said that Deadpool was the one that killed the men and not Spiderman, apparently she watched the whole thing. He was relieved, he didn’t want people to think it was him who killed them. He goes to bed and tomorrow is the weekend.

He wakes up on a saturday morning, no school. It’s now about 8 o’clock. He gets off of his bed and out his bedroom. One of his fathers, Doctor Strange is making pancakes. Tony is at the table with a newspaper with coffee in his hands and his feet on the table. Peter steps into the kitchen and gives Strange a hug.

“Oh good morning, Peter. How’d you sleep?” His dad asked

“I slept alright, what about you pops?.” Peter lets go of his dad and walks over the the dinner table.

“Good, I’m making pancakes, want some.”

“Sure.” Peter sits at the dining table.

“Hey son, good morning,” Tony says while he sips his coffee while still looking at the newspaper.

“Dad, did you see the news last night?” Peter says

“Yup! Both me and your other father.” Tony takes his feet off, scoots closer to the table and puts the paper down.

“I can’t believe he did that! He said that he killed them because they were bad people.”

“That’s a bummer I kinda like that kid.”

“Well, I don’t! I’m so mad at him! I kept telling him over and over again why it’s wrong to do that, he doesn’t understand!”

“I’m sorry about that, kid.”

When Peter was handed his pancakes he eats it up fast. He was hungry, especially since he didn’t have dinner the night before. He got up and sat on his bed, still dressed in his pjs. He decides he needs a mental break and have time to be by himself and think. He changes into his jeans and into a grey nasa shirt with a black hoodie. He grabs his phone, shoves it into his pocket and grabs his headphones. He almost left his room but his spider sense kicked in and he felt like he needed to take his suit. Peter then grabbed his backpack and put his suit inside and along with some books and his laptop just in case someone asks what he needed a backpack for, and to hide his suit. Then, he finally steps outside his bedroom.

“Bye pops, bye dad. I’m going out and I’m just going to clear my head and to hangout in the city.” Peter yelled out

“Bye, have fun!” Tony yelled out

Peter steps out of the tall building and puts his headphones on his head. He puts his hood over his head as well. He walks down the street and walks towards the same coffee shop he was yesterday. He gets to the coffee shop, gets a coffee and finds a place to sit down. This time, it’s less busy. People started to freak out and he looks up only to see the news showing a burning building. He packs his things as quickly as possible.

“I think my friend is in there!” Peter yells for a excuse to why he’s hurrying and not to look like he’s spiderman.

He tries to find the nearest alleyway where no one is watching him. He goes far down into a alleyway where it is dark. He put his suit on, takes his backpack off and puts and webs it just in case someone tries to get it. He shoots his webs and swings towards the burning fire, the building is surrounded with fire, he doesn’t think he can make it out alive but he goes inside anyways. He drops down from his web and starts running towards the building.

“My son is in there!” a random lady screams

“Everything will be alright, I’ll try to get him out.” Peter says and runs for the building. He looks back and realises he didn’t ask what floor he was on or asked anyone how many people are inside. But he doesn’t stop running, he just went in and tried to find the most people he can. Trusting his spider senses, he finds a way in. 

“Karen, can you make it easier for e to see?” Peter says

“Will do” Karen says

He couldn’t be in there for longer, it was getting harder to breathe because of the smoke. He only had one more person to go, he was sure it was a women. They were both on the top level and Peter only had a glance of her still body sitting. he doesn’t know if she’s alive, but he’s sure he’s going to die in this building. Peter has his last few breaths as he blacks out in the fire.

“Hey, baby boy, are you alright?” Wade is holding Peter in his arms as he’s rushing to a roughtop. But Peter doesn’t respond to him. 

Wade and Peter are both on a roughtop. Wade took off Peter’s mask revealing who he was. But Wade had no time. He pressed on Peter’s chest 3 times. Wade leaned onto Peter for mouth to mouth with his hand on the other side of the smaller boy’s body. Peter wakes up with a huge gasp before Wade was to do mouth to mouth. Wade was still on top of Peter, smirking at him.

“Please tell me you didn’t kiss me.” Peter says pushing Wade off of him

“No, I didn’t. Close though. But we can still kiss if you’d like” Wade winks at him.

“Wait, you know who I am. Ugh! Why did you have to remove my whole mask instead of only half?!” He tries to push Wade off, but Wade didn’t allow that. Got on top of Peter. With Peter’s legs under his, he grabs the smaller boy’s wrists with one of his hands and put them above Peter’s head.

“Get off of me!” Peter pushes Wade off with all of his force, and stands up while Wade still on the ground. “I can’t believe you’re doing this, I’m still mad at you!”

“I’m sorry baby boy. But at least I saved you.”

“Thank you for saving me, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be mad! I mean, I could’ve died. My dad added enough technology to save my skin from burning but my suit is done for. But still, why did you take off my mask?!”

“I was panicking, okay?! I just wanted you to be okay!”

“Thank you Deadpool, but you could’ve at least just move it to my nose while not revealing my whole face!” He starts to have tears running down his face.

“I’m sorry, I could’ve done that better.”

“Yeah, you could’ve done it better! But you didn’t.” Peter was close enough to throw a punch at his chest.”

“Ow. Look I’m sorry, I wish I done things better, I wish I didn’t kill those people and I’m sorry for taking your whole mask off.”  
Peter stands there for a second and looks down when his face was full of his tears. Wade comes closer and wraps his arms around Peter’s back and whispers another sorry.

“I’m sorry, but I better get home… I’ll see you tomorrow maybe. Where’s my backpack?”

“It’s right at your feet. I figure it’s yours because it’s all webbed up.”

“Thank you” Peter wipes his tears before putting his mask on and swinging off.

Peter gets home pretty quick and his suit is pretty much done for. He runs to his room to take off his suit and put normal clothes on. He puts his backpack on his bed and goes to Tony’s lab to bring the suit to him. When he opens the lab door, he sees both of dads making out, and Tony was in the middle of taking off his shirt.

“Woah, woah, woah. I don’t want to see that.” Peter says and covers his eyes and drops his suit where his feet are.

“Sorry son. Uhhh, so what do you need.” Tony lets go of his husband to walk over to Peter. 

Peter uncovers his eyes and picks up his suit and hands it to his dad. “I was in a burning building and my suit is ruined. I could’ve died if Deadpool didn’t get me in time, I’m guessing I passed out. But the suit it demolished, and I’m left with no burns.”

“Damnit! This was a good suit.. I’ll just make a new one.”

Peter goes to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and started to unpack his backpack, with his clothes from earlier, books, and laptop. He sighed and took his computer and books to his desk and left his clothes and backpack on the ground. He sighed and sat against the headboard of his bed.


End file.
